Sarah Fong
"Careful, I think I might end up tripping over you." Sarah Fong. Clumsy but can get the job done, she's just your average hard worker. She vows to make do on her parents' sacrifice with her training and her Hyoru. Appearance She's relatively short and skinny, with athletic legs and arms. Usually Sarah wears her uniform (delivery or school) jacket over her street clothes. She wears some combination of a strapless shirt and a fluffy skirt over biker shorts and pastel-colored sneakers. Her hair is a mocha color, short, with two pigtails hanging on the sides of her head. She has amber-colored eyes. Personality Sarah is usually a happy person, peppy, and takes adversity in full stride. A "silver lining" type of gal, in a nutshell. Once you earn her trust she becomes extremely loyal, and this care is passed onto her treatment and views of the Hyoru. She's much more street-smart than book-smart, giving her the ability to adapt to many real-world situations quickly; however, this aspect also makes learning abstract concepts rather difficult, and forces extra hours of studying. If anything she has drive and imagination. Her greatest fault is her lack of coordination. She occasionally trips on thin air, elbows the unsuspecting passerby with hand gestures, and bumps into doorways. This explains the ubiquitous presence of band-aids. Sarah's hobbies include doodling silly things on her arms, and training herself to run better. History Sarah Fong is the only child of a middle-class family. Mr. Fong was bookbinder and printer, and Mrs. Fong worked as a bank teller. Though not poor, money was a problem for the family. Her clumsiness was present from an early age. It began with being what her father called "butterfingers" and eventually was replaced with lack of foot coordination. Both her parents reinforced positive teaching, treating her apparent disability as a superpower. Nothing could stop their daughter, not even her constant scratches and bruises. When time came for Sarah to find a job, her father offered to take her into the printing business. Since she outgrew dropping things constantly, Mr. Fong thought it would be safe for her to work the press while attending the local high school. Hiring his daughter would also cut costs. On a long-distance book delivery, Sarah travelled to Noto University. She saw summoners with their Hyoru, working together, training. Summoners were covered briefly in school, but seeing the training in person was quite stunning. Sarah asked a professor if she could stay and watch a class out of curiosity. What she didn't know was that she was a summoner herself. She met her Hyoru, Aria, that day. Her parents were ecstatic to hear the news. Their clumsy daughter had been chosen for something great, just as she deserved to be. The only thing standing in the way was tuition and travel pay. Money's curse. Sarah would attend Noto, no doubt about it. But she had to work hard, train well, and make her parents' monetary sacrifice worthwhile. For they had worked to give her a chance at something big. She runs newspapers for the middle district of Noto. Plot (ignore) Aria's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Aria is a somewhat rambunctious Hyoru, ready to voice his opinions and his feelings, and also very protective of Sarah. He's extremely proud of his abilities and his partner. Relationships *None thus far Trivia *If she didn't trip so much, she'd be an adept runner. It's lucky she doesn't scar easily. *She has an affinity with the Lightning element. *Her last name means "wind" in Chinese. Sarah means "lady." *Possible theme. Category:Character